1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a mobile terminal that may be remote-controlled in a circumstance relating to a call connection request, and a method for remote-controlling thereof.
2. Background
A mobile terminal may serve as portable electronic devices having one or more functions such as audio and video calls, information input/output, and data storage, for example.
Mobile terminals may provide services in addition to basic call service, such as serving as multimedia players including complicated functions such as capturing photos or moving images, reproducing music or moving image files, playing games, receiving broadcasting programs, etc.
Hardware and software may be provided in order to implement complicated functions of the multimedia players. A User Interface may allow a user to easily and conveniently search or select functions.